


The Unforgiven

by CrowleysBabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Dark Dean, Demon Dean, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Blade, Kinky!Dean, Knife Play, Mark of Cain, Pain, Sexual Content, Spanking, a little bit of torture, hurt!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysBabe/pseuds/CrowleysBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Dean, a girl and too much lust.<br/>What could possible go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unforgiven

When I wake up, I was in a different place. Some kind of old and abandoned house. There was dust in everywhere. Was a little hard to breathe in there. I had my hands tied above my head by silver chains. Awsome, more scars. I was alone, then I though that maybe I would have a chance to escape. Hell, I was wrong.  
He came in before I try my escape plane. He was coming and bring in hell with him. My hell.And Dean would be the Devil. His eyes were black. Jus like his clothes. I could see that fucking mark on his arm and that big blade on his hands. Sam was right. Dean was a demon. He wasn't the Dean that I've meet.  
"Hello, pretty", he says. Walking aroud me. "I missed you. Really. I always enjoyed our time togheter"  
"Look, man", I said. I was freaking out, but I didn't let him know "I have no patience for all that shit. Could you please kill me. No talk, no nothing. Just kill me quick"  
"Oh, I think you understood all wrong", he says, running a hand down my cheek. "I don't want kill you. I want you"  
"You're not the first guy who says that to me", I was really scared. He was scary. Just like a psychopath. I just wanted him back. The old Dean.  
"But I'll be the last", He whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes to keep the tears in. I never was the kind of people who cries but see what Dean had become was too sad. I wanted keep my eyes closed and only open them again when it all over. But when Dean grab my hair and tell me to open my eyes and look at him or he'll rip them out I have no choice but obey.  
"Good girl". He let go my hair and start touche my breats. I feelt so abused, exposed and sad. I single tear fall from my eye. I didn't want him to notice it. But he did. "That's new! The heartless hunter who kicked my ass all those times is crying. I should take a picture". He cleaned up my tear. I wasn't expecting that gentle touch  
"Dean, please. We can fix you. Just let me take you to Sam. He'll help you. I'll help you.", his laugh was cruel and scary. I wanted help him. My tone was calm. But in my head I was freaking out.  
"You have better things to do with that mouth than just say bullshit to me", he whispered in a cruel way. With a smile playing on his lips. He grabbed my waist and put his lips on mines. His lips were soft. But cold. My whole body froze at his touch. I did not respond when his tongue get inside my mouth. I just had one thing in mind: endure and wait. It'll end soon. But I was so wrong. After a while he break the kiss and walk a little way from me.  
"De-Dean. Don't you do that", I begged when he put the First Blade on my cheek. "Dean!" I bited my lower lip when the first cut came. My cheek was burning. I didn't know if it was for the cut or for shame.  
"Oh, don't be a bitch. Don't hold back. Let that scream out!", and then he cut my Ramones t-shirt. Openning it and showing my black maching bra.  
"Oh, Satan bless you!!! You son of bitch! ", I yelled out "I love this shirt!".  
"Quiet. Or I'll gag you", he wasn't joking. I didn't say anything. I was afraid of him. A lot. "Oh baby, give me a smile", he says tilting my chin up to make meet his gaze.  
"Why don't you just kill me now?", I ask.  
"Well, you're such a pretty toy. I want to play with you". His tone, his cruel smile and the way he hadn't bother about hit me was much painful than hell. That man wasn't Dean anymore. I knew it.  
"Oh, what kind of kinky bastard Crowley make you become?". I joke. He hit me again.  
"If you be good, I can untie your hands. But if you make me mad, not even God will save you. Did you understand?"  
"No. Can you say it again?". As reward for the sarcasm he slapped me across the face. Twice. Hard enough to leave marks. Dean never had hurt me before.  
"You will be good?", he asks.  
"Go fuck yourself", I answer. He spank my face again. Harder. I scream not for pain. But for anger "You can do better than that Dean. You hit like a girl"  
I lost count how many times he smacked me. Harder. But not enough to make me bleed.  
"I'll ask again", he says "Will you be good? Or I'll have to punish you?"  
I wanted say no. I wished be strong enough to say Go to hell, bastard. But I couldn't.  
"Y-Yes. I'll be good". Another single tear rolling down my red cheek.  
"You don't need to cry, love". He had a hand on my cheekbone and another cleaning up my tear. "If you bow to me I won't hurt you"  
He let me go and walked around me. Watching me. "You're thinner than the last time I saw you. Sadder too". He press his body hard against mine. I could feel his hot breathe in the back of my neck. And he purr. "Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?"  
"Dean. No. P-please", I begged. I gave up. I couldn't act like the heartless bitch. I was feeling like shit. I couldn't pretend anymore. He was behind me with one hand on my hip and another on my hair yanking my head back. He bited me on the neck. I let out a hurt moan. And more tears were rolling down my face.  
"Oh, I like when you ask nicelly". Dean was enjoying so much. I wanted kick him in the balls. "Today you're my little slut". He says. Letting go my hair and slapping my ass cheek. He stop in front of me. Looking me in the eyes. That black endless hole in his gaze was terrible. I wanted see those pretty green eyes again. I wanted my Dean back.  
"Dean... This is not you. P-please". I tried beg. But he stops me. Running his thumb in my lips.  
"Of course that's not me.", he laugh, "I'm a new Dean. Stronger. Better. How can you rather the old me?"  
That was something hard to explain. So I wouldn't.  
"Let me go. Please. Just... Please", I cried. Trying distract him from the question  
"But, sweetheart, we have a lot of things to do" he says, placing wet kisses down my neck and collarbone. He runs his fingers through my hair, pulling me closer and not being gentle about it at all.  
"D-Dean, please. St-Stop". I whispered desespered. I was freaking out. 'Cause I was starting enjoy. Enjoy the new way that he was touching me and doing all these things. I was preying to him to stop.  
"Do you really want me to stop?", he asks, still holding my hair with both hand."I don't think so. 'Cause I think you're enjoying. Aren't you?". I can't answer this. I just can't. Also, he can not know. I can't let him to know. I turned my face to other side. This way I would not to have to face him. And kept my eyes closed. He grabed my chin and told me to open my eyes. I obeyed with tears rolling in my face. "Answer me." his cold tone was calm.  
"Y-Yes", I said. "But Dean... P-Please. Don't you do that to me"  
"Why? You're enjoying. I'm enjoying! Why stop now?". I didn't answer. I just struggled against the chains. Not thinking that I could scape. Just because I had to do something. Try prove to myself that was a nightmare. But it wasn't. My wrists were starting to bleed because I've hurt them fighting with the chains. "Please, Dean. It's hurting me" I asked looking at my hands above my head. He did it too. "Please" He looked back to me. His eyes were green again. "Why am I here, Dean?", I ask him.  
"To pleasure me", Dean answer, running a hand down my breasts. "Don't let me down. I know how good you are". He lean in and put an arm around my waist and he his other hand closes around my neck, pressing each cartilage ring in my throat. While he kept his tongue inside my mouth.  
Let's be honest. I tried not to like. I tried to push him away. But I couldn't. I felt shame for like what he was doing to me. An the I just stopped think. Just let my body do what I wanted. So I wrapped my legs aroud his hips just like I used to do before. Our kiss was wet, hot and messy. Now he has both hands in my waist. Putting us togheter and close. So close. His lips were worm again. More than that. It was hot. Almost burning in the contact with mines. When we break the kiss he took off his clothes and helped me with my boots and jeans. He untied my hands. My wrists were bleeding but in the moment I didn't care. I grabbed his hair while he had each hand on my knees and I had my legs wrapped around his waist. He was kissing me on the neck and was biting his jaw, neck and collarbone. My nails digging in his back's skin.  
"So, what do you think about the new me?", he asked. After a little while. When we were lay down side by side on the ground.  
"Not bad", I said smilling  
"We could do this again". He had a smile is his face too. But a happy smile. A lot diferent from de others.  
"Yeah". I agree, "But next time, you'll be the one in chains"  
END!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Name based on Metallica's song "The Unforgiven"


End file.
